


豆天的明清话本风记梗，有缘见

by Hund_schmutzigVer



Series: 豆天一发完超短篇合集 [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer
Summary: （这个画风好像太雷了，不发lof了，有缘见）胖虎脑子进水的突发脑洞，（文盲写的非常不纯的）明清话本风豆x天（有画风奇异的短破车）平行时空，人设与现实同，具体预警见每章开头的summary或notes和真人真事没有一乌干达先令的关系，都是我胖虎瞎JB乱想，全是我胖虎的错画风真的奇异，慎点Chapter 1 20190109更Chapter 2 20190109更Chapter 3 20190124更Chapter 4 20190214更





	1. 第N回 挚友兄弟分饮半日愁 冤家宿敌偷得一夜欢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **预警：**  
>  有未成年x行为暗示（17岁左右）  
> 豆与天在18岁后有订婚设定  
> 有画风奇异的短破车  
> 对明清话本风的拙劣模仿  
> 剧情不连贯，想到哪算哪  
>  **不吃的请绕道！**

**第N回 挚友兄弟分饮半日愁 冤家宿敌偷得一夜欢**

（因为没啥连贯的剧情，也没有前情，就姑且写第N回吧）

 

       金家大公子金杨寻见他家小公子之时，那小公子金博洋正与他发小老王执手赏阅巴黎世家新送进来的图册子。大公子叹道：“你还有心思在此逡巡！”小公子道：“何事如此着急？这新出的鸭舌帽甚是不错，江哥快来一同看看。”老王也道：“我倒是瞧着牛仔外套甚美。”小公子接口道：“不如all in。” 那金杨见他俩之悠闲情态，不禁跌足叹道：“我的傻弟弟！都要被那帮老东西许配给隔壁家的小矮子了，怎还如此不知愁滋味？真真教我忧心！”

       那小公子一听“许配”和“小矮子”，心下一惊。他自是知道他大哥说的乃是他那小竹马宇野家的小少爷昌磨，却不知上头竟想让他二人结亲。未知更多情况，他只得应付道：“什么隔壁的小矮子，我竟不知是谁。”老王嘲道：“我看你装到何时！——你与那瘦马见面虽不多，却一碰面便厮混在一处，想是早已暗度陈仓，偷偷牵手了罢？”金杨道：“老王此言差矣！你亦知咱家这心肝天宝宝总是要人疼的，隔壁那瘦马太矮，怎能好好疼他？”金博洋顶嘴道：“我乃是他兄长，才不要他疼。”金杨与老王一同冷笑。却见那小公子忽然扭捏起来，扯着驴牌外套的衣角，垂着双目，双颊微红，轻声道：“况且你们怎知他不能好好疼我。”

       金杨与老王闻言，先是笑了几声，却又慢慢咂摸出味儿来。这下可把那大公子气得不轻，责道：“你何时与他成的事？”小公子低头道：“就上回去他家乡试合那次……”老王掐指一算，竟已是一年多前的事儿了，惊道：“看你二人平日相处那傻模傻样，竟是一点也瞧不出！天总真是天总，兄弟服了。那瘦马也是会演！”金杨闻之更是气上心头，怒道：“那小矮子可真敢！……我的剑在何处，待我去砍了那小子！”便急急忙忙要回房去拿他宝剑。小公子忙上前拦着，又给老王使眼色，老王素来宠他，又怕金杨真急火攻心闹出事来，便也帮忙拉住。

       大公子被他二人死死扯住，一时也无法脱身，只得叫道：“养了十七八年的弟弟，一时竟成了别人家的了！金博洋你莫要拦我，等我打断那小子狗腿，再来与你分晓！”小公子闻言竟松了手，叉腰道：“要打也该打我狗腿！是我先要他……总之此事是我主动，毕竟我是大哥，怎可推卸责任。”又双臂环住他哥的脖子挂在他身上，撒娇道：“我怎就成了别人家的，该是他入咱们家的门，与我一同孝敬江哥。”

       大公子被他可爱得满目眩晕，还有什么不答应的？只得叹道：“哎！你向来喜好被亲亲抱抱举高高，就那瘦马的身高，怎么陪你举高高？”老王在旁敲边鼓道：“倒是能被咱天总举高高。”小公子继续撒娇道：“有江哥陪我玩举高高便足矣，要他顶什么用。”又低头小声道：“亲亲抱抱总还是行的，况且我也试过了，他那什么还是好使的……”大公子与老王面面相觑，看那小公子的心是早已栽在那名古屋矮木桩上了，还能多嘴什么？总不能白白做那棒打鸳鸯的王母。只好随他的意了。又思及此次结亲好歹不算盲婚哑嫁，小公子自己又满意得很，只得将怒意搁置，心想着怎样多要些聘礼才好。又被小公子千叮万嘱，说是万不可将他二人已私定终身之事说出去，免得上头知道了又有诸多麻烦。金杨与老王自是应允。

————

       宇野家的小少爷昌磨正卧在自己榻上，他素爱打游戏，夜间休憩之前，必得先游戏一局，方能入睡。却听窗外一阵响动，宇野小少爷情知是他竹马来寻他私会，忙丢了游戏机，自那榻上一跃而起，走到窗边拔了插销，窗外果是那金小公子。

       这宇野小少爷与金小公子原是一对再板直不过的竹马，打小一道参加试合的，道上皆呼他二人为“命运之宿敌”。试合各有胜负，二人却感情甚笃，这两年竟不知怎的，稀里糊涂地看对了眼，背着人成了好事。金小公子倒未曾想过婚姻之事，却不知宇野小少爷心里打得是何种算盘了。

       那金小公子翻窗进了房内，宇野小少爷将窗门细细关好，拉上布帘，又给小公子拍肩头裤脚的灰，问道：“为何不好好打那门内进来？你我兄弟，夜半说话，本非异事，何苦翻那窗子？白落了一身的灰。”金小公子嘿道：“我腿长甚，不翻窗子岂不屈材。”又嘻嘻笑道：“再者说，话本里说那风流男子夜会心仪女子，皆是要翻窗越墙的。我来寻你，岂有走门之理。”

       二人多日未私下见面，自是满肚子念想，搂在一处作那鸳鸯交颈的模样，籍此略解思念。金小公子道：“白日里江哥说要来打断你狗腿，被我拦了。”宇野小少爷心知是为了他二人私定终身之事，却只做不知，问道：“江哥何故对我如此气恼？我竟不知何时惹了他。”金小公子道：“还不是为得那事。——初时那次是我主动凑你、教你塞进来的，怎可将责任推卸与你？昌磨放心，一切包在你天哥身上。”宇野小少爷直往他怀里钻，道：“多谢天哥仗义。求天哥仗义，再帮我一回罢。”金小公子见他模样可怜可爱，一双美目又大又圆，三魂早就散了七魄，哪有不应的？自是满口答应下来。

       却见宇野小少爷将他阳物隔着裤头抵住金小公子丰臀，娇声求道：“多日未见，想你想得慌，此处疼痛难忍，求博洋帮我解解馋。”诸位看官莫看这宇野小公子身量小巧，又长就一副楚楚可怜的好相貌，胯下那物却甚是伟岸，小公子与他初试云雨之时便吃了大苦头。如今虽已做过多回，识情欲的时日毕竟尚浅，经验不足，每每虽能得趣，却总要在初入港之时受些皮肉之苦。那金小公子又自诩大哥，虽有些畏惧初时之痛楚，却如何能在小弟面前丢了面子？只得假模假样之乎者也，将那年轻人于房事应要克制、否则有伤本元的道理说了一通，权当哄他。

       再看那宇野小少爷，已是几欲落下泪来：“我与博洋已有两个月未曾近身……”金小公子把他往榻外推，吞吐道：“前两日才见过的……”宇野小少爷将他拥得更紧，撒娇道：“那皆是在人前，牵手亦要被人说的。再者说，博洋难道不想我么？”金小公子还待反驳，便被宇野小少爷挚住要害，哪里还说得出？只得任他施为。被摸了几把，又觉得自己才是大哥，岂有被小弟拨弄的道理，遂主动扒了自己裤头，又去脱宇野小少爷的裤子。

       小少爷笑道：“天哥方才还说要克己复礼，现下倒是不客气。”便扶着下面的家伙，兀自在金小公子腿缝之间弄送起来，又在他门户周围东挨西蹭。这金小公子身上有两件奇宝，一件是一掌也覆不全的肉臀，另一件便是这纤长的双腿。白嫩腿根夹着他竹马的庞然大物，两片丰臀随之摇晃，倒是一番可入上等春宫的好光景。如此弄了一阵，阳物还未挨上那后穴，金小公子便已软倒，攀附在宇野小少爷身上了。

       宇野小少爷朝他身后摸了一把，奇道：“怪哉。往日也不见你湿成这般模样。”金小公子骂道：“往日也不见你如此乱来！”宇野小少爷便在心里记上一笔，这小公子大约是最怕这“疏石引泉”之法，先如此这般弄他一阵，淫水便自己出来，滑溜溜地腻在腿间，倒急着要纳他进去了。金小公子见宇野小少爷蹭得不急不缓，自家里面又痒，心说我乃兄长，还要等弟弟来伺候么，他的东西就在那儿涨着，想是可以随意取用的了。便将那宇野小少爷往床上一推，自己分腿跨坐在他腰间，一双白嫩小手扶住那巨物，凑在自家后庭门口，双腿一沉，便将那玩意儿吃了进去。

       今时不同往日，初入之时亦有些痛楚，却又涌起更多酥麻快意。才吃下三分，他便觉得腰酸腿软，须知之前办事皆是宇野小少爷用力，何时有要他出力的？便吩咐宇野小少爷道：“劳你自己插进。”小少爷便挺腰而入，将那阳物一点点插进。待得尽根而入，便调笑道：“还得劳烦娘子尊臀稍稍动些。”那金小公子被后穴里的东西撑得极是舒爽，如他大哥所言，他素来是要人宠着的，哪里肯自己耸动以求快意？便回道：“我已允你了，你自己动罢！”又反应过他先前之言，嗔道：“谁是你娘子。”宇野小少爷不急不缓，一边抽送，一边回道：“你我就要缔结婚约，博洋不乐意么？”金小公子道：“哪有不乐意的。只是，我是你相公。”宇野小少爷得了好处，言语上自然肯随他，便道：“那就请示相公，现下不累么，换个卧姿可好？”

       却说那宇野小少爷平日里看着乖巧，对金小公子百依百顺的，到了榻上却最爱使坏，狠话倒也不说，但动作却一样不落，必得要遂了他的意才好。待到天明，金小公子发怒之时，又被宇野小少爷一双奶狗般的眸子一盯，再使些弟弟的样儿撒起娇来，对他的诉求，金小公子自是无有不应的了。

       当下亦是如此，二人换了卧姿，宇野小少爷将下面的家伙重新塞入，这一下子便顶到他阳心，直插得金小公子双目微阖，竟是随时能厥过去的样儿。又抽送了数百回，只听金小公子口中叫道：“冤家！……我要丢了，你快些弄！”宇野小少爷见状，便用手抓住金小公子那一条，说道：“我与你一道。”然而愿景虽妙，干法却不在行，宇野小少爷想与金小公子一同泻精，却不想那小公子后面已是极为爽利的了，前面得了揉弄，不消几回便丢得到处都是。射完之后里面自是缩紧，吸得小少爷的魂都要给拿去。金小公子只觉丢完之后飘飘欲仙，里面却又被一根热棍杵着，颇为难过，便下了狠力拍打身上人的背。只是极乐之后能有多少力气？在宇野小少爷看来不过是小猫挠人，助兴罢了。但他亦受不住那仙洞里一阵一阵的吸吮，又插了几下便也丢在了里面。

       他二人先前办事，虽也舒爽，却不曾尝过这回的滋味，便更觉情浓。宇野小少爷也不把东西拿出来，就着插在里面的姿势，对金小公子道：“这两月，甚是想你。有时晨间下面发胀……”金小公子回神之后有些羞意，以手糊他脸，道：“说甚么胡话！之前亦有几个月见不着面的，以后亦有，又如之何？”宇野小少爷抚着他腰侧道：“不是有facetime这样宝物么？若能看着博洋的脸，自己弄弄也就出来了。”金小公子别过脸去不理他，他又道：“哪能总是想着这事。……万般情绪，只是想你。”小公子亦甚是动容，道：“我也想你。往后便是有婚约在身，既有姻缘，我想你也是正道了。”宇野小少爷道：“没有婚约，便不想了么？”金小少爷故意动了动腰道：“你且问问里面那物想不想。”两人便又滚作一团。

       话分两端，他二人雏鸟相依偎之时，金家大公子金杨正叫了老王一同对月叹息。大公子道：“我家这傻弟弟，真是被那小矮子吃得渣也不剩了！”老王与他倒了一盏酒，道：“依我之见，江哥倒是忧心过度。那瘦马对天总之心亦是赤诚的，咱家天宝宝虽傻，谁是真心实意谁又虚情假意，总还是知晓的。”大公子道：“我并非担心此事。若是那瘦马对天天并非真心，我自是不会同意这桩亲事。”老王道：“那江哥为何如此叹息？莫不是嫁弟之前，更觉情怯？”大公子叹道：“我是担心那瘦马多心眼儿，只有天天还觉得他老实。”老王奇道：“我倒觉着那小矮子是颇为老实。”大公子道：“我与那瘦马相识之时日，比天天与他相识还长呢。那小子惯会装可怜……”老王道：“横竖天总喜欢，人家年轻夫夫之间的事儿，我等老人多嘴什么！”大公子只觉得他话里有何处不妥，却一时头脑阻塞，只得将老王倒的酒干了。

 

       评曰：以赤子之心待人，便换得他人诚心相待。兄弟挚友亦不在多，有那三两个知心之人，竟胜过万千喧嚣了。这便是贵精不贵多之道理，非独交友寻伴为然，天下事皆然。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> [1] 瘦马：参见天的17 wtt banquet直播，江哥称呼豆为shoma，发音是“shou（拼音第一声） ma（轻音）”。  
> [2] 宝剑：指的是本赛季彭金组的ex的道具剑，不是别的东西，请勿想歪。  
> [3] 疏石引泉：见奇书《肉蒲团》第十四回。  
> [4] 大致的时间线是：此时是16 4cc时期，豆天第一次搞上是14爱知JGP期间。


	2. 第N+1回 为解惑痴少年黑屋问道 欲诉情俏竹马月夜尝新

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **预警：**  
>  有未成年x行为暗示（17岁左右）  
> 豆与天在18岁后有订婚&结婚设定  
> 有画风奇异的短破车（有舔ass hole情节）  
> 对明清话本风的拙劣模仿  
> 剧情不连贯，想到哪算哪  
> “智者”的设定见豆天记梗合集  
>  **不吃的请绕道！**

**第N+1回 为解惑痴少年黑屋问道 欲诉情俏竹马月夜尝新**

 

       却说次日，那宇野小少爷思来想去，总觉着自家技薄，埋没了他太太的一副尊臀；又怕金小公子是个爱玩的性子，长久相处怕是要嫌自己无趣，便坐在院子里面朝着那池塘发呆。他有一表妹家里姓三原的，听闻他与金小公子订亲，便从西院走来与他贺喜。三原小姐欢欢喜喜地来了，却见这宇野小少爷闷闷不乐，怪道：“昌磨表兄缘何在此发呆？莫不是与博洋表嫂订亲，欢喜得昏头了罢？”原来这三原小姐与金小公子也有些交情。实则金小公子长得可爱，性子又颇讨人喜欢，宇野小少爷家的姐姐妹妹三姑六婆早把他捏了个遍。

       宇野小少爷见是三原小姐，也不瞒她，回道：“表妹亦是知道的，他是个最有趣不过的性子，与我这般无趣之人处久了……”这一桩是可与三原小姐说道的，那卧榻之忧自是不好与他一个闺阁小姐明说。三原小姐心下早已猜到几分，便道：“表兄之事，我亦不懂，但可介绍一位得道高人与你。此人还未升组，然而他的大名，表兄肯定听过。”便以扇掩唇，在宇野小少爷耳边悄声说了一姓名。小少爷道：“自是知道的，试合时也见过面的。他是个有大智的，何时成了得道高人，我却不知。”

       三原小姐道：“我等青年组的，私底下皆呼他‘智者’。有何迷惑之事，上至天文地理，下至后院捉鸡，他无不知晓；去请教的，无有其惑不解的。”宇野小少爷奇道：“果真如此灵验么？”三原小姐道：“是与不是，表兄去一试便知。要寻他也不难，就在那某巷与某巷之拐角，有一法国口音的男子穿耐克，并一米国口音的褐发女子，只对他们说，找智者有事请教便了。”宇野小少爷道：“贤妹是知道我的，那里分得清什么法国米国！”三原小姐道：“这也不妨事，那条巷口就他二人，好寻见得很。”

       小少爷又道：“这智者虽得道，然而情之一事，他一个小儿，能解么？”诸位看官，这智者虽有名姓，此处却不便透露，下文便以智者呼之。三原小姐笑道：“恕妹直言，也就表兄与那未来表嫂最像小儿。人家智者乃是欧米之人，可不似表兄，对人家思慕多年，手也不敢碰，搭个腰也扭捏半日。”宇野小少爷被她说得面上飘红，飞也似地逃了。

       依三原小姐所言，某巷与某巷拐角果有一男子与一女子，在地上坐着逗一灰兔。宇野小少爷便对二人道：“二位尊驾，我欲寻智者，有事请教。”那女子抬眼一望，便摸出个手机低头打字，道：“这就为阁下通报。”宇野小少爷道：“不需问我姓甚名谁，所为何事么？”那男子揉着兔头，笑道：“既然来了，便是有惑之人，又何须名姓这些外物？”宇野小少爷心说不愧高人，还没见到人呢，我便已听不懂了。

       片刻，女子道：“智者有请，阁下请随我来。”便引着宇野小少爷左拐右绕，到了一间小黑屋。屋内黑漆漆的，只有个钱庄柜台也似的台子，前面一张藤椅。女子道：“阁下少坐，智者很快便来。”便退下了。

       女子离去后，便闻得一阵钢琴声，其声如流水，闻之忘俗。少顷，只见那柜台上无端冒出一块牌子，上书：“咨询费用随缘。”又冒出一个黑糊糊的洞口。宇野小少爷身上亦无银钱，只有两个手机和一顶原定是赠给金小公子的巴黎世家的鸭舌帽。聊胜于无，只得将那帽子从洞口投入，只听得哐啷哐啷，而后万籁俱寂，一个老成的声音从洞内传来，里头的智者说道：“阁下所问何事？”宇野小少爷道：“问情之一事。”智者道：“且详细分说，方能为阁下解惑。”宇野小少爷心知那智者也才十六七岁，把房事拿来问他，终是不妥，全然忘了自己肖想金小公子翘臀的时候也不过这个年纪。

       智者似是知晓他心中所想，道：“我有志学医，悬壶济世。郎中为病患诊治，哪有这许多讲究？阁下可放心说道。”宇野小少爷便把他那两个担忧掐头去尾说了一番。一时只闻得洞里传来键盘打字之声，小少爷便安心候着，俄而便听智者问道：“阁下与未过门的夫人是房事不协么？”小少爷道：“倒也不是。只是此事永无止境，若能更上一层楼……”又闻得一阵键盘声，智者道：“阁下于此事，有何长处？”小少爷道：“不才区区，不过是本钱比旁人略大些，力气比旁人略足些。”

       却听那智者大笑三声，小少爷亦不敢说话，待那智者笑罢，说道：“阁下说的两样，有之自是好事，然则器愈大，活便好么？力愈足，越能干么？若是光有其形，不如要个称心合意的角先生；若是徒有其力，不如要个不知疲倦的推土机。”小少爷道：“先生此言恍若醍醐灌顶，该当如何，还请见教。”那智者继续道：“需知山外有山，便是那绝顶高手，总也有被超过的一日。我等做运动员的，对此道理是再明白不过。阁下器大力足，总有比阁下更大的器、更足的力。阁下需得让尊夫人领略到阁下的唯一之处。这样阁下所问第二桩事，也有着落了。”

       小少爷听到此处，便知晓这智者确实是个有真才实学的高人了，诚心请教道：“如何才叫‘唯一’？”智者道：“阁下平时与尊夫人办事之时说话么？”小少爷道：“说也说些，只不太多。”智者之失望溢于言表，道：“房事之技法如浩瀚星辰，阁下学得，他人亦学得。若是办事之时只顾其器其力其技，与一般无情之人又有何差。若是要学奇技淫巧，阁下也不必来寻我，书肆上随意买些便有了。如阁下所言，尊夫人是与所爱之人极为亲近的性子。既然与阁下两情相悦，便要在办事之时，辅以言语攻心。以市井之语喻之，便是‘说荤话’。然则荤话之种类亦如恒河之沙，虽有本可循，但切忌照本宣科，应从二位自身之特性而始。譬如阁下方才说与尊夫人是多年对手，便可以此激他。”

       小少爷认真将智者之言记了，听到此处，问道：“先生有所不知，我从小是个嘴笨的，又时时担忧自己说话，扰了人家心神，便不敢多说。”智者道：“尊夫人与阁下相识数年，阁下的脾性，他岂不知晓？既与阁下订亲，便是连阁下的笨拙也一道爱了的意思。再者说，笨嘴拙舌之人肯为了他而多说些话，尊夫人不更是感念于心么？再多的我也教不得了，请阁下自己体悟。”这便是要送客的意思了。小少爷听了智者言语，如茅塞顿开，忙谢道：“先生之言，真是字字珠玑。”却见那洞口又弹出一物，乃是宇野小少爷方才丢进去的帽子。只听那智者道：“此物还是留着赠给尊夫人吧。下回若再来，请带些实际的。”话音未落，那洞口便消失了。此时引小少爷来的女子凭空出现，又引他回了巷口。

————

       话说宇野小少爷自从得了智者传授，自觉颇有所悟，只待下回见面之时，要将新学的本事展示与金小公子知晓。他二人结亲，虽是两边长辈的意思，现下好歹仍是对手，总不好教大众知道这其中干系。因而婚书等物齐备，却只报与圈内亲朋周知，对外乃是不透露半个字的，连婚礼也省却了，只各自唤了亲朋，凑了几桌酒席，权当婚宴。幸而二人本就是不喜热闹的性子，倒落得清静。

       众人起宴之时，起哄教他二人吃交杯酒，道是连交杯酒也省了便实在不是结婚的理儿。金大公子知他弟弟吃不来酒，便做主将酒换了阔落，众人也知轻重，便不去闹他。散席之时大公子暗暗扯住小公子，要与他说话。小公子便怨道：“江哥何故不让我吃酒？”那大公子干笑一声，道：“未吃酒之时已糊涂了，再吃醉了便是连自己姓甚名谁也要忘记了罢。”小公子不解道：“我怎就糊涂了？”大公子见他一副无知无觉的样儿，背着手走了两步，只长吁短叹。小公子愈发迷糊，往他哥哥身上一挂，非要大公子把话说个分明。

       大公子硬下心肠把小公子推开，斥道：“都是成家的人了，还老往别人身上挂，成何体统！”小公子道：“江哥又非‘别人’！”大公子嘲道：“你那‘别人’亦不是‘别人’。”又心说今日便把这张老脸腆了，对小公子说教道：“你晚间偶尔也要争气些。有些事体，你家那瘦马做得，你也做得。”小公子道：“到底是何事体？”大公子气短道：“……罢了，我是管不得了。明日上午训练可免，你可好好歇着。”小公子嬉笑道：“明儿一早就教昌磨来给江哥敬茶。”大公子扶额道：“免了罢，你还是好生睡着。我看你起得来起不来。”小公子道：“我起不来有何干系，是他给江哥端茶，又不是我。”大公子被他说得哑口无言，只得挥手让他去了。

       却说这金大公子与小公子说话之时，宇野小少爷那边亦被他一从小要好、胜似亲兄弟的表兄田中少爷扯住密谈。田中少爷道：“既已成婚，你对那小公子也可更亲近些。该搂便搂，你这副瑟瑟缩缩的样子像什么话？反倒是金小公子对你更为热络，小心被人说道，传你惧内。”宇野小少爷却道：“他那3A与4Lz，你不怕么？”田中少爷思及金小公子场上之身姿，不禁打了个寒噤，勉强道：“场上有场上的时节，夫妻有夫妻的道理。再者说，他平日里那般可爱，有何可惧的。”宇野小少爷道：“我与他相处，也不怕人说。旁人之言，与我何干？就算被人说了惧内，好歹也是有内可惧，比那些巴巴儿看着的总是更得意些的。”田中少爷一时竟说不过他，亦只得放他去了。

       是夜宇野小少爷去寻金小公子，也不翻窗，只正正经经走了正门。若要认真说道，他那短腿，怕是也翻不了金小公子家的高窗。此次二人办事与先前又有不同，之前虽有背着他人之偷情趣味，现下亦有奉旨办事之正义凛然，乃是未曾尝过的风味。二人脱了衣裳，宇野小少爷教金小公子权且趴下。金小公子只当他要从后面干事，他亦中意此位，便乖乖趴了。却不见小少爷动作，正要骂他磨蹭，后穴却被一条湿软的物事抵住，舔将起来。小公子忙叫道：“如何使得！那里脏得很，快些拿开。”小少爷停了动作，回道：“那里脏了？方才博洋自己偷着洗过了，当我不知道么？”说罢便继续把那穴口当作什么美味一般，竟是吃得啧啧有声。

       金小公子先前亦隐约知道舔穴的妙法，只是梦中也未曾试过的。需知二人初通心意、尚未把那夫妻之事做个完全之时，便已互相吃过前头的东西。少年人情投意合，夜里灭了灯烛钻进被窝，难不成光把那3A拿来聊么？却从未想过以舌探后路的。起初那东西只在门户探路也似地舔，后来见那小公子嘴上虽推拒，看身子却是极受用的样子，便干脆将舌头当作阳物伸进去抽送起来。只是舌虽灵活，比之阳物却失之其粗长，小公子是被他竹马的大东西伺候惯了的，舌头自有舌头的妙处，如此被弄了一阵，却慢慢觉出些不足来，便扭着腰催道：“你快出来，换些别的罢。”小少爷却不理他，一面舔弄，一面用手去揉小公子自己的东西，两下相逼，竟把小公子弄得先丢了一回，后头也流出水来。

       金小公子自觉丢人，辩白道：“你我有日子未见，平日里我也不常弄的，故而去得快了些。”宇野小少爷也不笑他，只细细地把他穴里流出的淫水全吃了下去，又对着那肉臀亲了几下，赞道：“博洋身上有这种珍馐，却藏着不与我知道，真是小气。早知你这般美味，早两年就该将你吃掉。”金小公子不甘落后，回道：“就你早两年那身形，你天哥一巴掌就能打飞。”全然忘了自己那时也不过是个细脚伶仃的身材。宇野小少爷便撒娇道：“打飞了你不心疼么？现下谁来爱你？”金小公子心说这矮子今日怎如此油嘴滑舌的，又心想果然滑舌。但他如今一团欲火憋在身上急在心头，也懒得与他分晓，只待做完了再算总账。于是亦软声道：“自是心疼的，可把我疼死了。你行行好，快些来吧。”

       宇野小少爷知道自己本钱争气，也颇知晓金小公子爱他本钱的这一段心思，便拿出十分气力上阵。小少爷又把智者提点他的攻心之法请来一试，一会儿夸小公子连跳跳得高，一会儿又说小时候被他赢了便想把他拉去无人的地界胡搞一番。此法果然十分起效，直把个跳脱的小公子干得服服帖帖，嘴里一通乱叫，平日里从不说的胡话也拿来说了，从不夸的好话也拿来夸了，让他叫相公，本以为要说足好话哄骗好一阵，他竟也直接张口便叫，还连声叫了好几回。夜深之时，那小公子已丢了三回，胡乱呜咽着说要被弄死了。小少爷尚只丢了一回，看那小公子的可怜样儿，也知他体力不济，再弄次日怕是真要和他着急，遂把阳物拔出来抵在他股间磨蹭。小公子知是终于要鸣金收兵，倒也不恼，也由得他乱弄了。那宇野小少爷弄了一会便出了精，直把他两股之间射得一片狼藉，又从后头抱着小公子亲他耳朵。

       小公子歇了一阵，气力恢复了些，便又作起妖来，吩咐宇野小少爷道：“昌磨明日晨间莫忘了去给江哥敬茶。”小少爷应了，又道：“博洋同为男子，亦是知道的，晨间那物要作怪的。往日独自一人尚且能忍，或是自己随意弄弄便罢，如今心爱之人就在怀中，要想轻易了之，恐非易事。”小公子今日着实被他弄得累了，爽也是爽极，但身上乏力得很，便道：“往日可以忍忍，今日就不行了么？竟不知你是这样急性的人。”小少爷道：“方才急性的可不是我。再多的倒也不要，只求明日晨起之时博洋把腿借我蹭蹭便好。”小公子道：“允了，莫要忘了给江哥敬茶便是，我答应了他的。”

       小少爷听他一口一个江哥，心里醋意忽起，把他翻过身来，自己双目里逼出些泪意，委屈道：“江哥与你一同长大，能陪你玩举高高，又极为宠你。博洋真没起过心思么？”此乃宇野小少爷的独门绝技，办事之时使出威风，完事了又做出小弟的可怜样儿教人大哥心起，只想好好怜惜他。别人不知，金小公子是最吃他这一套的。果不其然，金小公子见状，忙安慰道：“江哥是比亲哥哥还亲的，但……相公又是另一回事。我喜欢昌磨，矮些也不妨事的。”宇野小少爷便又趁机讨要，搂着金小公子乱亲了一通。

       二人下床洗了身子，再躺回榻上时，金小公子问道：“我二人不过分开一些时日，你从那里学来这些乌七八糟的？”宇野小少爷故作不解，道：“甚么乌七八糟的？”金小公子在办事时颇敢胡说，下了榻却又不好意思起来，便含糊道：“你以前也不玩这些的。还有那些胡话，都是那里听来的？”宇野小少爷虽会对小公子用些心计讨些好处，大体还是老实的，便把求教智者的事儿大约与他说了。金小公子奇道：“这智者确是个高人了，与我等脑子缺筋的真真两样！下回有事儿，我也找他解去。”

 

评曰：子曰“食色性也”。闺房之事，人所羞言，然则其中道理，若要说道，亦非易事。智者之得道，由此可见矣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 此时时间线设定为16年初（即15/16赛季末，豆天成年组的第一个赛季），三原（16/17赛季升组的岛国女单，据天的17 wtt banquet直播，肯定和天有合照）和陈三（也是16/17赛季升组）都还在青年组。


	3. 第N+2回 金公子夜半试银枪 王少爷午后论军情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **预警：**  
>  豆天结婚设定  
> 有画风奇异的短破车  
> 对明清话本风的拙劣模仿  
> 剧情不连贯，想到哪算哪  
>  **不吃的请绕道！**

**第N+2回 金公子夜半试银枪 王少爷午后论军情**

 

       却说宇野小少爷与金小公子自成亲以来，倒与先前没什么差的，不过是在知情众人面前偶尔拉个手，相聚的时间也未有比原先多的。到了夏日，两人亦是各自事忙，再相聚已是桂月时节，他二人与琉球的曹生一同接了公事，赴粤公干。宇野小少爷与金小公子打小儿一道试合，同场公干竟还是头一遭。

       这曹生乃是金小公子旧友，早就知道他二人那段故事的，故而他俩打闹也不避着他。公事临了，曹生将小公子拉到僻静处，规劝他道：“你那些事儿我自是知晓，人家却不明白的。方才分明有现成的白纸，为何要在昌磨手上试笔？”原来方才他三人一道给人签名，金小公子径直拉过一旁的宇野小少爷，竟把他一截手臂当纸，去试那颇难擦洗的记号笔，全给围观众人看了去。曹生在旁看见，心中叫苦不迭，又不好说。

       金小公子嬉笑道：“纸太远，我懒得去够。”曹生道：“真当人家都瞎了不成？那纸就在你面前。”金小公子方挠头道：“许久不见他，一时没忍住。他那手臂乃是我的东西，自是要把自家名姓写上去。”曹生叹道：“你二人少年夫妻，情难自禁亦是有的。”金小公子此时也醒过味来，自知玩过了头，便巴着曹生求他待会儿合照之时站在中间，将他和那宇野小少爷隔开，好歹作个不甚亲近的样子。曹生心说这又有何用，方才他俩那等亲昵打闹的模样早给人看去了。然他素来老实忠厚，又被金小公子软语一求，那有不应承下来的？

       那小公子见曹生应了，自觉说定一桩大事，得意得狠。不远处的宇野小少爷却将他与曹生窃窃私语、眉来眼去的样儿尽收眼底。他自是知道曹生与小公子亦是竹马的，论年头怕是还比自己长些，那曹生为人亦是老实正直；然而人一旦陷于情字，那有甚么理智可言？便暗暗在心下又给小公子记下一笔帐，待到日后慢慢讨要便是。

       二人好容易见了面，公方亦给分了清幽宜人的驿馆。外宿虽然有趣，但毕竟不在自家，彼时二人还是二九少年，未练出日后的厚脸皮，只浅尝辄止、稍解思念便了。然而这浅尝不如不尝，尝过一口还未觉出味儿来便把那美味拿走，更教人憋出一肚子火来。待到回了金小公子家中，便不顾旅途劳顿，当晚就搂作一团。

       若说这人性也是难解，驿馆里做过一回甚觉不足，只想像那树懒攀附树木一般黏在一块，做个痛快才好；真到了赤裸相拥之时，反倒有了说闲话的心思。便将分别数月，去了何处，做了何事，学了何物，见了甚么旧识，交得甚么新人，大端小事，一一说来。初时倒是正经，手脚皆乖乖搁在自家腿上的，慢慢地却变了味儿，那金小公子一边说话，一边把手也搁到人家身上去，脚也不甚老实，把人家胯下要紧的物事当个泥团戳来戳去，直弄得宇野小少爷忍无可忍，捉了他一双小脚搔他脚心，问道：“说了这许多，讲的却全是别人，竟不知博洋想不想我。”金小公子眼珠一转，应道：“得空的时候，偶尔也想上一想。”遂被他对家循着背肌往下摸去，他也不躲，不多时阵地便失了守，叫人把手指捅进了后头那幽洞里去。

       这一捅可不得了，那宇野小少爷只觉穴内滑腻，方一伸入便阵阵吸吮，似是劫道的要赶紧将他手指当作过路肥羊拉扯进去，显然是来找他之前已自己玩弄过了。小少爷心中一阵醋意，嗔道：“你相公不是在么，还自己玩甚么。”金小公子有心逗他，竟装出与他未曾相识的样儿，装傻充愣道：“不瞒阁下，我家男人下头不顶事，只好自己弄弄。”宇野小少爷知他在亲近之人跟前最爱作妖，也不点破，一边揉他两片肉臀，一边接道：“既如此，为何还要嫁与他？阁下这丰臀堪称至宝，还愁寻不到好人家么？”金小公子道：“还不是因着那父母之命、媒妁之言。不然谁要与那冤家做亲。”

       小少爷素来口拙，此时却忽然开了窍，道：“何谓做亲，便是个‘越做越亲‘的意思。阁下不如与我试试，做完了便离我不得了。就是不知尊夫的本钱比我如何？”金小公子便扒了他裤头，拿手指点上一点，看那孽根颤颤巍巍地起来，又收了手，道：“看你是个明白人，我便悄悄与你说道：我家男人的器物倒是不小，只可惜是个‘银样镴枪头’。东西虽大，行事的时节半硬不硬，好没意思。插不过一百下，弄不到一盏茶，便要去了。草草完了事，又睡得死沉，任你怎么叫，都不再醒的。”

       小少爷听他如此编排自己，也不气恼，执了他右手去抚弄自家玩意儿，问道：“阁下看我这柄枪如何，可合心意？够大够硬么？”说罢，自己倒先绷不住笑道：“我可是不行了。这般胡说，真个是臊得慌。”小公子敲他个板栗，道：“我也不擅此道。咱们一起学呗。”又道：“你方才说在米国精进了体力，我倒要看看是怎个精进法。”小少爷道：“自是不怕你验收的。只怕办起事来时间太长，你受他不住。”

       金小公子之前便知道自家体力不如他男人的，但自觉也不过就差那一点，他又那里知道宇野小少爷是心疼他、怕他到后头昏厥过去，便不敢由着自己心意胡来，每每看着他到了点儿便收兵了。那小公子心里暗忖，又思及他二人舟车劳顿，那小少爷纵使厉害，那里还有这许多的力气真把他给办个服帖？便道：“这却是瞧不起你天哥了。你可随意来犯，我绝不皱眉的。”宇野小少爷道：“若是做到后头，你像往常那样求我，多说几句不要，我可要心软的，又如之何？”金小少爷笑道：“我竟不信你真能给我弄昏过去！今日你便放开了弄，我若说难受、不要，你就当我是觉得爽利、还要便是了。”两人便击掌为誓。

       说罢，那小公子便主动转过身来，趴跪在榻上，自己将那白嫩屁股高高耸起，怼到宇野小少爷跟前，还不住晃腰，其邀约之姿甚为真诚。小少爷又想给他舔穴，金小公子忙道：“你不行了么，玩得甚么花样！赶紧把你那东西放进来，你天哥等着呢。”原来这小公子虽也贪恋被舔穴之舒爽，却又怕自己像上回那般还未被肏，便给舔丢了一回，后面便无以为继了。

       小少爷也不为难他，拿过旁边脂膏给胯下肿胀着的那物随意涂抹了，又在他肛口抹过一圈，便扶着自家宝贝，先派龟头进去探路，左右划了几下，见洞口忙不迭将那圆润肉首箍紧，便知时机已成熟。他却不立即入港，只温声问道：“可以么？”金小公子早觉穴内麻痒，恨不能快些吃进点甚么才好，把那龟头嘬着更觉不足，骂道：“再不进来，便割下来去外头喂大钞。”小少爷闻言道：“喂给大钞，你不就没得吃了么？”方放任那驴玩意儿一滑到底。

       这一下非同小可，下了狠力的，小公子惊呼一声，痛了一阵，弄了几十下，复又觉出其中滋味，便动着自家屁股去就那热棍，誓要让他对家也知道他的厉害才好。待被点到淫窍，穴内便自己渗出水来，竟合着动作、顺着缝隙流到腿间，滑滑腻腻的好不油亮。初时他还能摆出姿态、跟着小少爷的顶弄自己合腰，以示势均力敌；不久便觉腰酸腿软，也懒得动了，只懒懒地靠手臂撑在榻上，由着那小少爷在他后面捣鼓。

       忽听小少爷道：“一盏茶了。我比尊夫如何？”小公子见他还记得自己方才的玩笑，不由失笑道：“阁下是个人物，比我家男人厉害多了。求你快些弄出来罢，让我歇歇。”原来他已被弄丢了一回，他是泄了精，小少爷的东西却还硬着，留在他里边，待他过了那阵不适，便又抵住他那一点，几浅一深顶弄起来。金小公子心说再这般弄下去，今天肯定是要失了颜面，不如先服个软，说些好话骗他也去一回，好教自己歇息一番、重整旗鼓。那小少爷却不上当，也不接他话头，只一门心思用那肉棍杵他。

       金小公子倒是不怕他竹马办事时使些奇技淫巧，一来他也是个好新鲜的性儿，二来做这等事他俩皆非熟手，若要试些新花样，他是久吃不住，实则那小少爷因着分神去想技法，也时常和他一道精关失守的。故而他不俱甚么新奇玩意儿，就怕他竹马不顾这条那条的房中技巧，一心猛攻，其法虽平平，却时时捣在他淫窍上、教他浑身颤栗，小少爷体力又好，弄个千百下不在话下，头前把他弄哭的情状也是有的。今日他又放下大话，许了那小少爷让他由着心思干，可不是搬起石头砸自己的脚么？小公子心下暗骂自己嘴贱，只好跟着一时潮起，一时潮落，直干了一炷香，才被人家把一注阳精丢在里头。

       丢过之后，宇野小少爷让自家阳物滑出来，二人腿间都黏糊糊的，也不去管他，只搂在一处悄声说些体己话。小公子趁机夸道：“我如今知你厉害了，确实是精进了的。今日便放过我罢。”小少爷认真道：“方才博洋自己答应了，要由我的。若要我现在便停下，我可不依。”小公子想着之前他们最多也就干个三两回，他现下虽有些倦了，倒也未曾吃饱，若再受个一轮，自家也是爽的，便道：“也没教你现在便停下。我这边也还不够呢。”他那后孔虽已有些闭上，里面却还软热着，被重又硬起来的东西在门户扫荡了一番，便又出了些水，也不知是他自己的淫水，还是小少爷方才留在里面的东西。没费多少功夫，就教小少爷的阳根又喂了进去。

       今日宇野小少爷铆足了劲要拿出看家本事，既已得了小公子亲手发给的免死金牌，便也不克制，埋头猛干，间而在他雪白身子上乱咬乱舔，把那小公子插得淫叫不止，丢了三四回。小公子估摸着自家战力已去，再不投降明日怕是起不来床，便拿了各种软话出来求饶。小少爷平日里让他撒娇着求了几下便受不住、要遂了他意，今日却是铁面无私，小公子忍着羞意娇声叫了好几声相公，也不顶用。做到后头，竟真的眼前一黑，昏将过去。

       他厥过去也不过片刻，再清醒时却是头晕眼花，只觉身后的人还在弄他，他身子也不是不爽利，只是一晚数登极乐，已是疲倦至极，颤声求道：“我不中用了，实在受不住了。相公的厉害我已晓得了，今日权且算我反悔，记在账上，下回要玩什么随你。”宇野小少爷看他一副双目含春、轻轻一碰便颤抖的可怜样儿，知他确实到顶，明日肯定是要睡过的，他虽有心卖弄，却也怕真把人弄过头了，被小公子一群疼他至极的兄弟姐妹追着打。便道：“那我这厢也有个条件，若是博洋肯应，我便肯停。”

       那小公子一听他松口，便满口答应下来。他亦知他竹马顶多在榻上把他揉搓欺负一番，平日里最心疼他的，料他也不会提甚么古怪条件。小少爷道：“前日你众目睽睽之下在我手上写字，今日也教我在你身上写两个字。”小公子忙道：“如此，我去给你拿笔。”便挣扎着要下床，被小少爷飞快抓住，点一点他肚子，道：“现成的笔不就在此么？”便把自家宝贝从那被疼爱得些微红肿的洞口抽将出来，自己握着，似是自言自语道：“写甚么呢？就写我的名字如何？”

       小公子正头昏脑涨，那有不肯的，便哼唧着应了。宇野小少爷遂蘸着从小公子那神仙洞里流出的、滑溜溜的黏液，以柱身为笔杆、龟头为笔锋，竟把小公子的肚子当作上好宣纸，写起字来。他有意逗那小公子，便放任那孽物四处乱滑，“昌磨”二字笔画又多，小公子只觉一根火热东西在自家肚皮上作怪，时而到腰腹、乳首处晃荡两下，此等淫乱场面之前还未见过。他向来觉得与那小少爷少年竹马、两情相悦，做那房中事让二人都舒爽，乃是再正常不过的；现下二人又已结亲，更是名正言顺，那有甚么好羞的。眼下情形却让他双颊烧红，羞得快要哭出来，只想着笔画再多也不过是两个字，忍过去便是了。

       却不想那小少爷打定主意要招惹他，竟作了一副满脸歉意的样儿，道：“我文墨生疏，竟把自己名字写错。博洋容我再写一次罢？”小公子忍不住发作道：“宇野昌磨！你莫要、莫要……”一时竟语塞起来，也不知骂他甚么好。若要骂他淫乱，不也把自己拐了进去？若要骂他得寸进尺，毕竟是自己先应了他的，又怎能怪别个去。只得把头别到一边，道：“你再弄不出来，怕是有病。”小少爷道：“博洋自己丢了这许多回，我还担心你要生病呢。”小公子心说自己可真是恶人自有恶人磨，日后再不答应由着他干了，这回便算我吃下这个亏。便也不再多言，由着他再在自己身上吃了一遍豆腐，才抵着他洞口泄在自家腿间。

 

       次日二人自是没能起来用早膳，那小公子直睡到日上三竿，醒来时只见宇野小少爷已穿戴整齐坐在床头，问他吃些温水不吃。他也懒得说话，只点了点头，吃过一杯温水，便慢悠悠爬起来，自己寻了一件T恤和老头裤子穿好。

       金家大公子金杨本以为今日能与弟弟一起用早膳，还巴巴儿地唤了老王一道来吃。二人等了许久，直到午膳都撤下，也不见那小公子人影儿，宇野小少爷倒是来请了一回安，又速速回去了。那大公子便与老王坐在偏厅吃茶，刚加过一道水，只见那金小公子手执一个黄色芝麻街布偶，追着宇野小少爷要打，二人一个追一个逃，宇野小少爷见了大公子，忙窜到他身后躲着，叫道：“江哥救我！”

       大公子不禁皱眉，老王却是一副看好戏的样儿。你道为何？那小公子昨夜被折腾得惨，亏得他是个运动员，体能总是比旁人好些的，今日步伐却总也有些迟滞，那能追得上宇野小少爷？小少爷还作势躲着他，可不是在陪他顽么。那大公子平日里嘴上虽对他这儿婿嫌弃得很，心里却也是欣赏的，知他平日最是顺着那傻儿子，便对小公子道：“何事如此喧闹？有话不能好好说么。”小公子把那布偶往老王怀里一丢，气道：“你们自己问他！”大公子便问宇野小少爷二人为何事争吵。小少爷那里敢说？直拿一双眼睛去盯那小公子。

       小公子也知床帏之事不好拿出来与外人说道，但金大公子与老王和他是甚么关系，还是能讲个几句的，便把昨日之事掐头去尾说了一番。自是不好说自己被做晕过去这等丢脸的话，只说那小少爷拿着鸡毛当令箭，胡作非为。大公子听罢，心说这等屁事于我何干，但他自有家长威严，也不好沉默，便先教训小公子道：“此事原是你的不是。自己与人签下生死状，体力又不如人，怪得了谁？还要打人呢，反倒成了你的道理？”小公子哼了一声，自己倒了一杯滚茶，坐下慢慢啜饮。

       那大公子又对宇野小少爷道：“我本是管不得你的，然而你跟着天天一起叫我一声江哥，我便也多嘴说你两句。天天这孩子不知分寸，你也不知么？年轻人……有些事也要有些度量。”小少爷乖巧道：“江哥说得极是。”大公子叹了一声，道：“没事喊打喊杀的教人看了笑话。都别闹了，在此先用午膳吧。”小公子却道：“我与江哥并老王一道吃，昌磨自己回房去吃罢。”小少爷闻言，简直快哭出来，道：“博洋这是赶我走呢。”老王煽风点火道：“你俩都结亲了，那有叫他去别处吃的道理。”小公子只挥手道：“去去去，别在这儿让你天总看了心烦。”小少爷心里知道他怕是有话要与他江哥和老王说，也不多纠缠，便告辞了，江哥又吩咐了给他送些炖牛肉不提。

       见那小少爷乖乖走了，金小公子便往大公子怀里一钻，道：“江哥骂我！教我好生难过。”大公子道：“你明知人家体力比你好，还放下狠话，不是自找是甚么？”小公子道：“我就是不信这个邪。他原也没比我好上多少……”老王道：“先前他怕是也让着你。现下他又刚从米国强化回来，你还去撩他，就是活该。”小公子见这两人都帮着嘲他，心下颇有不忿，但转念一想，自家男人能干，又肯下力气伺候，他有甚么吃亏的？以后多加约束便是了，便又开心起来。

       老王看他表情，便知他又荡漾了，拿话笑他道：“下次要打你相公，好歹用个榔头，这布偶算什么，你这是打他还是亲他呢？”小公子也不羞，应道：“真打坏了谁陪我玩，谁来孝敬江哥？”大公子见他一副记吃不记打的样儿，气道：“多大的人了，还冒冒失失的。”想拿拇指去给他揩脸，手指都伸他脸上了却又缩了回去，只叹道：“快回屋把脸洗了，给人看见成何体统！”小公子怪道：“难道我有眼屎么？”便自去摸那眼眶。老王也凑近细看了一番，道：“咱们天宝宝可真是嫁出去了。你还是回房用午膳吧，咱们不留你了。”大公子也挥手教他快走。小公子不知这二人何故要赶他走，实则他也想回去找宇野小少爷一道吃饭，便撒娇道：“那我要吃大碴子粥。”大公子道：“没有甚么大碴子粥。我看你是个大碴子。”待那小公子去了，却又吩咐人给他厢房送两碗大碴子粥，并几个玉米饼子和几道小菜。

       老王又给大公子续了茶，大公子叹道：“天天可真是被那瘦马吃死了。我只担心他是个被咱们宠大的，以后若是挨了欺负可怎生是好。”老王道：“看他俩平日的样儿，那小少爷不也被咱天宝宝吃死了么。余下便是人家两口子关起房门的事儿了，咱们难道还掀开帘子去管么？”大公子哼道：“他俩花样倒也不少！”老王劝道：“他二人也难得见面，年轻人么不就是那档子事儿。‘不痴不聋，不做家翁’，江哥就痴聋一回罢。横竖他俩自个儿感情好，由他们去便是了。要真出了啥事，我给江哥递榔头，把那矮子锤进地里去。”大公子哂道：“这些关窍，你倒是清楚！”

       话分两端，那小公子回了自己厢房，也不理在饭厅等他吃饭的小少爷，径直去对镜洗脸。他亦认真看了自己面孔，先是觉得天总就是又帅又man，而后却发现嘴角至脸颊处有一道略浅白印，不细看倒真看他不出。诸位看官问那是何物？竟是那小少爷晨起之时腿间孽物作怪，便对着金小公子的脸自己揉了出来，不慎溅了一点在他脸上的。小公子自觉给江哥老王看了笑话，更是气不打一处来，回到饭厅，只想把大碴子粥扣在那宇野小少爷的脸上。却又觉得这小脸儿好看得紧，烫坏了也是我眼睛受罪，便只气鼓鼓地坐了，任小少爷说甚么也不肯搭理。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此回时间线为16年8月，豆天和台湾男单曹志祎（和天的第一次有官方记录的比赛交集是在2011年Asian Trophy（即天的第一次国际比赛，天拿了青年组第一，曹青年组第五），比豆天第一次比赛交集早一年）一起参加深圳野鸡冰场的开幕式演出。  
> ————  
> 看着欧锦，已经开始担心4cc……心理素质差如我，为什么要看竞技体育？？  
> 好担心我男朋友的欧锦啊嘤嘤嘤


	4. 第N+3回 吃辣条智者竟成饕餮 更衣裳公子也笑兰台

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **预警：**  
>  豆天结婚设定  
> 有画风奇异的短破车  
> 对明清话本风的拙劣模仿  
> 剧情不连贯，想到哪算哪  
> 不吃的请绕道！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然前几章也差，但这章写得尤其差，都怪宝宝们太可爱了，这两天只想瘫着，无力写文……  
> 真的太差了TAT  
> 啊，但是这么好的日子不开车不行！  
> 反正是自娱自乐，自己满足~  
> 本回又名what happens when big cock meets huge ass in a hotel room after the competition或者Gold and silver medalist give each other special service in athelete’s changing room或者love birds can’t wait to have an affair in their costumes just after the victory ceremony或者tiny asian boy got suck from his rabbit lover because of his injury  
> 没错我做到了！之前在吐嘈君梗脑洞那条lof下面提到的标题！

**第N+3回 吃辣条智者竟成饕餮 更衣裳公子也笑兰台**

 

       却说近日，宇野小少爷奉家中指令与米国的陈三少爷营业，弄了个“一方通行”的由头出来。这陈三少爷若是序齿，只比宇野小少爷并金小公子小上两岁，形貌举止却只更为成熟。他几个打小亦是时时一道试合的，彼此倒也熟识。金小公子自是明白他二人之间并无甚么猫腻，周围亲朋亦知道其中曲折，也不敢在他面前提起。诸粉丝却毫不知情，便铺天盖地掀起浪潮来，看得金小公子怒从心起，连着几日不肯接宇野小少爷的视讯。小少爷亦是委屈得很，只好央了他表妹三原小姐去敲个边鼓。

       三原小姐本不愿掺和他俩这点屁事，无奈那小少爷一通恳求，只得应下。三原小姐便寻了金小公子，劝道：“博洋表嫂何苦为那点事儿动气！看着这脸儿都消瘦了些，教人好是心疼。表兄这几天连牛肉都不肯吃了呢。”金小公子哼道：“就他那肚子，饿几顿也不过如此。你且放心，我心里有数，不过是营业罢了，也各有各的苦楚。这几年他惯常如此，我还有甚么好多心的？”三原小姐心说这男子吃起醋来，可丝毫不比女子逊色的。嘴上却道：“我看博洋表嫂心中郁结，终是于事有碍。不如去寻智者开解开解。”

       金小公子冷笑道：“他们蛇鼠一窝，寻他有何用。”却禁不住三原小姐再三劝说，便松了口。自他与小少爷成亲之前宇野小少爷初次去寻智者解惑以来，他二人又去过数次，对规矩亦是熟捻，金小公子去时便带了新发售的kaws玩偶。进得智者的黑屋，照常把玩偶投入那黑黝黝的洞口。金小公子思来想去，又从口袋里翻出一包辣条，往洞口内投了。只听得那洞口传来一阵咀嚼之声，里头的智者说道：“阁下所问何事？”

       小公子道：“我有一位友人，与其夫成亲两年有余。因着家里安排，其夫时时要与人营业，却不与我那友人显山露水，教那友人好生难过。”智者道：“此事实在简单。若是阁下之友人能理解其夫苦衷，便只得忍着了，偶尔亦可以此为据，讨要些好处，人家夫妻之间的事，阁下便管不得了。若是忍无可忍，或是和离，或是休夫，手续皆便利得很。”小公子道：“我猜那友人是不想与其夫离缘的。”智者道：“那便看阁下之友人与其夫的造化了。阁下放宽心便是。”小公子道：“然则近日，其夫变本加厉，说甚么对别人‘一方通行’……”那智者似是被辣条噎了一遭，咳了几声，道：“甚么鬼话！阁下之友人也信么？”小公子道：“先生怎知那是鬼话，不是真心？”智者道：“营业不能算真心……营业！……营业之事，能见真心么？”接连便是难懂的话，什么“曲高和寡”，什么“黄钟大吕”之类，金小公子也听不懂。

       智者又道：“感情之事，那来的甚么真假对错，不过是肯不肯信罢了。阁下之友人若是肯信其夫，便也不需来寻我解惑了；若是不肯信，还有甚么可劝呢？”金小公子只觉茅塞顿开，恭敬道：“先生微言大义，我记下了。”便要离开。智者却道：“阁下且慢。方才阁下惠赠的乃是甚么食物？我竟未曾尝过这般美食。”金小公子便从口袋里又摸出一包，往洞里投了，道：“此物名叫‘辣条’，先生若是喜欢，我下次再带些。”智者道：“只有这一包么？”金小公子口袋里实则还有一包，但他这回出来只带了这些，还想留着给宇野小少爷，便道：“这回只有这些了。”只听那智者嗤了一声，也不多言，那引客的米国女子如之前一般凭空出现，引着小公子回了巷口。

 

       宇野小少爷与金小公子自桂月一同公干以来，各自忙于试合，已有数月未见。次年初，二人于米国一道试合，皆是紧张得很，好容易捱到试合结束，颁完了奖，便偷偷摸摸寻了一间无人的更衣室，换下试合衣装。金小公子背对着宇野小少爷脱了上衣，小少爷只觉那红衣更衬得他肤白胜雪，好看得紧；又是久未相见，便放任自家眼睛楔在小公子身上。小公子回头一瞧，笑道：“阁下是何人，为何在此偷看我更衣？却是甚么居心？”小少爷知道他竹马人后最爱作妖，也不点破，道：“阁下美甚，在此偷看实是情难自禁，还请饶恕。”小公子把脱下的红衣往他脑袋上一丢，道：“敢问阁下，方才可看了金博洋选手的试合？”小少爷把那衣服接了，放在鼻间嗅了一嗅，道：“自是看了的。金选手的身材堪称绝品，若是与他办事，想来便是妙极。”小公子道：“然则我与那金选手孰美？”

       宇野小少爷却不回答，反问他道：“我也想请教阁下：可看了宇野选手的试合？他的节目如何？”小公子眼珠一转，道：“节目是甚么，在我这儿，却是只认这大宝贝的。”便把手往小少爷胯下轻轻一拧。小少爷反握住他纤细手腕，道：“若是那宇野选手比我大，你便爱他么？”小公子道：“我自然是爱他的。他与我一道长大，感情深厚，阁下比得了么？而且他这儿大得很。你算甚么人物，敢在这里炫耀。”说话间自己倒是把裤子脱至膝间，露出一截白嫩大腿来。小少爷也脱了自己裤子，胯下兄弟等待已久，甫一解放，便从裤裆里弹将出来，其量甚伟，看得金小公子直舔上唇，嘴上却道：“不行不行，这点东西，比他差远了。”话虽如此，却主动往柜子上一趴，翘起肉臀，其勾引意味不言而喻。

       小少爷从善如流，将那肉棍往他腿间一塞，抽动起来，一边咬他耳朵，模糊道：“阁下且试试我的东西再说。”二人分别太久，皮肉一旦相贴，便如电流通过，令那金小公子软了腰身，再也装不下去，只低声唤那宇野小少爷的名字，叫他也帮自家兄弟揉揉。此处自然不是办事的地方，二人刚从场上下来，身上汗意未消，亦是黏黏糊糊，此番不过是搂在一处，稍解馋意罢了。宇野小少爷便拿话吓那作妖的小公子道：“若是在此处丢了可如何是好，博洋肯把衣服借我擦擦么？”金小公子自是知道他不过是说说胡话，那敢真拿试合的衣服擦那脏东西，便回嘴道：“怎不拿你的擦。”

       二人皆知马上便有小奖牌仪式与会见，若是真弄出精来不好收拾，只蹭了一会儿聊解相思，便互相抱着让那胯下肿胀自己消将下去。待换好衣服出得门来，迎面撞上待会要一道参加仪式的周生。那周生比陈三少爷还小上一岁，言语竟更显成熟。周生将他二人上下打量一番，笑道：“我还道天哥去了哪儿，原来是在此处更衣。”金小公子心中有鬼，只觉那周生已将他二人方才一番胡来看穿。

       次日又要起早排演，二人便也不敢同睡，只得偷偷抱着亲了一会，便各自回房。晚宴之时，向来时尚的金小公子只穿了件不甚正式的深蓝色驴牌外套便施施然来了，显是不想多待。宇野小少爷特地换了那金小公子前年送他的橘色领带，小公子却不拿正眼瞧他，只与田中少爷等见了礼，又被一群姑娘拉去揉脸。这等场合，来寻宇野小少爷营业之人亦是络绎不绝，只得一边应付，一边偷眼瞧那被姑娘团团围住的金小公子。

       三原小姐见他一副失魂落魄的样儿，忍不住笑道：“我们也就借用博洋表嫂这一会子。待会儿回了房，他整个儿不还是昌磨表兄的么。”宇野小少爷正嫉妒那三原小姐方才终场之时堂而皇之牵了他竹马的手，与她同出西院的纪平小姐见他那表情，心下也猜到几分，便笑他道：“昨日奖牌仪式与会见之时还没搂够么？”宇野小少爷心说那点水滴那里解得了旱，又那好意思在一群小姑娘跟前说道？只得乖乖被姑娘们调笑一番，又被别人拉去合照。好容易脱出身来，再把眼一观，金小公子却不见了。

       那小少爷只得寻了金大公子，先规规矩矩请了安，而后委屈道：“方才博洋都不肯理我，江哥可知道是所为何事？”金大公子道：“他那脾气你还不知道么？那里会和你置气，八成又是在逗你呢。”小少爷闻之，倒更愁了，却听得三原小姐在他背后悄声道：“博洋表嫂方才发消息问你在何处。”小少爷忙道：“他又在何处？”众人道：“我们怎会知道！”小少爷方去看他手机，那金小公子一刻钟前给他发了照片，他看了一眼便脸红了，只觉众人看他的眼神满是深意。金大公子在旁道：“明日中午便要回程，天天这孩子不知轻重，你且提点他些。”小少爷忙应下，在众人挤眉弄眼之下落荒而逃。诸位看官却问那金小公子给他竹马发了甚么？竟是一张对着镜子的自拍，那小公子衣衫半解，看摆设却是在宇野小少爷的房间。那小少爷看了可不得心虚么。

       昨日在更衣室时急着要蹭，现下二人反而不急不缓起来，先一道洗了身子，又抱着亲了一阵。宇野小少爷道：“我看这镜子甚好。许久未见博洋，想念得紧，今日看着镜子做可好。”金小公子亦觉得对镜办事别有意趣，然而以他竹马的身高，若是要对着洗脸台前的镜子，其双足必得吃力。他忧心宇野小少爷的脚踝，又不好直说，只道：“那洗脸台冰冷得狠，你受得住，我可受不住。”小少爷也知他是担忧自己脚伤，却也要借此要些好处，便缠着小公子，用他那棍子在小公子腿间胡乱突进，要他给些补偿。

       金小公子心说又非我先答应了而后食言，凭甚么要给补偿，但二人分别太久，他亦想玩些花样，便也不与他计较，竟主动俯下身去，张口将他竹马那庞然大物慢慢吞进。他二人平日里也玩这吹箫担柴的把戏，但金小公子嫌他男人的东西太大，若是全部吞进，做完之后往往累极，多是只肯吞一个龟头，再给他舔舔了事。此次肯把他整根吃进，倒令小少爷受宠若惊，没得一会便丢了他一脸。

       到得他伺候金小公子的时节，宇野小少爷却使起坏来，拿那肉柱在小公子门户周围轻拢慢捻，只不肯进去给他个痛快。这几年二人在榻上愈发琴瑟和鸣，此次又是久旷，金小公子后面早流出水来，拿话去撩他对家，小少爷却不领情，一面揉他臀瓣，一面逗他道：“博洋真是勤俭持家，有这许多水出来，连润滑都可省下好多。”又悄声道：“实则第一次和博洋做的时候就发现这里会自己出水，现下功夫更为精进，不愧是……”伏在金小公子耳边说了一个词。小少爷本以为自己脸皮已够厚，被他一说，也羞恼起来，骂道：“还不是被你弄得！……早该把你那根只会乱晃的驴玩意儿喂给大钞。”实则他在榻上被小少爷炮制得恼羞成怒之时，便总爱威胁说把他阳根切了喂给大钞，还衍生出多种烧法，也不知大钞作何感想。

       宇野小少爷便道：“可惜大钞现下不在此处，只得劳烦博洋先替大钞尝尝味道了。”小公子哼道：“方才已用嘴尝过，勉强算得能入口罢。”小少爷便让其龟头稍稍塞进谷道，复而问道：“不如再用别的地方尝尝？”金小公子与他处了几年，亦知这宇野小少爷平日里看着乖巧，实则恶劣得很，最爱听他主动央求。此时他倒也不在意示弱，便晃着细腰求道：“几月不见，昌磨不想我么？我是想你想得紧，后头又有水要出来，你快进来帮我堵一堵。”他既肯放下身段说荤话，小少爷便也不再忍耐，直将自家东西一气滑到底。

       做过两回，思及二人次日中午皆要回国，小少爷便道：“今日便到此处罢。明日还要早起，咱们早些歇息。”那金小公子方得了趣，淫窍已开，又怎能放过他，直拿话引他道：“才两回便不行了么？你这东西看着不小，实则只是个摆件么？”小少爷却不与他闹，道：“真要由着我做，明日回程长坐几个时辰，你必然叫苦，到时江哥又要来训诫我，你忍心么？”小公子道：“江哥训诫你是应该，我可不管。”却也不再强求。

       二人便又一道入浴，擦干了身子，在床上互相靠着说些闲话。金小公子道：“下回昌磨来哈尔滨，请你吃铁锅炖鱼。”宇野小少爷道：“却不知是否有铁锅炖博洋吃。”小公子道：“且看你表现。若下次再这样不给我吃饱，就把你那根丢进锅里和鲶鱼一道炖了吃。”

       次日众人于机场道别，纪平小姐一边拿眼瞧那正挂在金大公子身上撒娇的小公子，一边问宇野小少爷昨晚睡得可好。这小少爷也就在榻上对着小公子脸皮厚些，平日里最是害羞的，只得默默走开。纪平小姐看着那悄悄把眼往这儿瞧的金小公子，心说这金小公子才是真单纯，也就他最吃宇野小少爷装可怜那套。又想这不过是一个愿打一个愿挨，男人可真是一群无聊的生物，不如多想想4S。便也丢开手去，不再拿那小少爷开涮。

————

智者的一句话是模仿《孔乙己》，超明显了，不过还是说一下，以免被当成抄袭（会有人这么sb吗？？

本回的时间线就是去年the ice后，到现在。

三原和纪平的出身地都是兵库县（三原=神户市，纪平=西宫市）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps这次4cc的官方酒店的卫生间洗脸台镜子采光很好（看到有skater发的ins了，真的很好），特别适合play了，但还是心疼一下磨磨的jio ~~（和身高）~~ 吧  
> pps豆他弟的营业twi发了豆（烧肉店软广）之后大概10分钟，宝宝就发了那个很美很骚的抖音……真的不是在撩某人吗？“是不是没吃饱，是不是犯困，那就给你看看我吧，我好看吗”  
> 啊，说起来今天是情人节呢，没有情人的情人节~（唱了起来  
> 158会不会收到很多巧克力呢，那么多师姐师妹的  
> 170会不会给他送本命巧克力呢（不会的，别做梦了，醒醒吧


End file.
